Subsystems comprising disk arrays, i.e., groups of small, independent disk drive modules used to store large quantities of data have been developed and found to possess many advantages over a single large disk drive. For example, the individual modules of a disk array typically take up very little space and typically use less power and cost less than a single large disk drive, yet, when grouped together in an array, provide the same data storage capacity as a single large disk drive. In addition, the small disks of an array retrieve data more quickly than does a single large disk drive because, with a small disk drive, there is less distance for the actuator to travel and less data per individual disk to search through. The greatest advantage to small disk drives, however, is the boost they give to I/O performance when configured as a disk array subsystem. A disk array is typically housed in a chassis, which may be an enclosure, for holding a plurality of disk drives. When additional memory storage space is required, additional disk array chassis may be added to the existing system.